A Doc and Marty Christmas
by Flaming Trails
Summary: Some bits of Christmas fluff I BTTFed. Merry Christmas!
1. Twas The Future Before Christmas

'Twas The Future Before Christmas

By Flaming Trails

A Back to the Future Parody Poem

Disclaimer: I don't own BTTF. If I did, this would be written better.

  


'Twas the night before Christmas, (in the year 2015),

And on the Hill Valley Skyway, a car could be seen.

A DeLorean by name, presents it bore,

As it raced back home from visiting the store.

Doc and Marty were inside, tired but pleased,

To be even temporarily out of 1985's deep freeze.

Marty yawned. "After this time trip, I need a nap.

We've been traveling so much, I could fall asleep in a snap."

Suddenly, from below, there arose such a clatter,

The boys jumped in their seats and wondered, _What's the matter?_

Away to the ground Doc flew like a flash, 

Flung open his door, and let out a gasp.

"Yo, Doc, what is it?" Marty asked, peeking out himself.

Then he turned dead white. "Doc – is that an ELF?"

Then what to their astonished eyes should appear,

But one downed sleigh, and eight sad-looking reindeer.

And a plump little driver, trying to fix the problem quick,

"Great Scott!" Doc whispered. "It looks like St. Nick!"

Santa looked up and spotted the pair,

And with a brave smile, said, "Hi there."

"What happened?" Doc asked, just to be polite.

"Yeah," Marty added, "you're usually out of sight."

"It's like this," Santa explained to the boys,

"I only have to deliver the last of my toys.

My sleigh won't budge. It simply refuses to go.

And what the problem is, I just don't know.

It's not my reindeer, and it's not my elf.

And I can't think of anyone to help."

Marty and Doc looked at each other. Then with a small grin,

Marty opened his door and said, "Come on, Santa, get in."

"We can give you a lift," Doc explained pretty quick,

"Wouldn't seem right to leave you stranded, St. Nick."

"I appreciate your offer, fellows, but you don't understand!

I have to do _all of California_!" Santa wrung his hands.

"And I have to be back to the North Pole by dawn!"

"Don't you see, it's impossible! No, please go along."

"But it's _not_ impossible!" Marty cried. "It's just right!

We can still make this journey all in one night!"

"It's a _time machine_," Doc told Santa, who started in surprise.

"It travels through time as surely as it flies through the skies!

We'll travel over California, the right and the left,

Then return to the moment after we left!

That should give you enough time to fix your sleigh,

And you'll still have made your journey all in one day!"

Santa smiled and nodded. "Thank you, my friends. 

You've given this state of yours Christmas again.

Jeremy, watch the sleigh." And with a big grin,

He grabbed his bag of toys, and climbed right in.

Doc and Marty squeezed in and set their destination time,

And away they flew to end this rhyme.

But I heard them exclaim as they flew out of sight,

"MERRY CHRISTMAS TO ALL, AND HAVE A GREAT NIGHT!"


	2. Happy Holidays

Happy Holidays

By Flaming Trails

A BTTF: TAS Teaser

Disclaimer: I don't own BTTF. Well, actually, I do own a lot of BTTF stuff, but not the actual movie.

Note: I know The Animated Series did a Christmas episode, but this is just a little holiday teaser they might have done once.

  


(Far shot of the DeLorean speeding along the Skyway alone. Switch to a through-the-windshield shot. Doc is in the driver's seat, in his usual and the driving glasses seen in Part II. Marty is next to him, looking relieved.)

MARTY: (looking at Doc) I'm glad we got this over with.

(Side shot of Doc driving. We can see part of the time display.)

DOC: (nodding) Me too. It took a trip to the past, and one to the future, but we got all of our Christmas shopping done. (He chuckles.) I invent a time machine to study the different time periods, and I end up using it for my holiday needs.

(Cut to a side shot of Marty.)

MARTY: Hey, I don't think it's so bad. Considering all the messes we've gotten into using this thing, it was nice to have a time trip where nothing went wrong.

DOC: (laughing) You're right there, Marty.

(There is a sudden "beep-beep" from behind the DeLorean. Marty turns around. Switch to his point of view. It's a little foggy, so we only see a general shape, fronted by a red light.)

MARTY: Hey, Doc, I think some guy's trying to pass us.

(Cut to side shot of the DeLorean. It moves over to let the mysterious object by. Move to Doc, who looks out his window at the object.)

DOC: (yelling to the other driver) Sorry! I thought I was the only one on the road!

(Switch to Doc's point of view. The vehicle moves into view. We can see now it's a sleigh, being pulled by nine reindeer! A man in red – Santa, who else? – sits in the "driver's seat." Cut back to Doc, who yanks off his glasses, eyes going wide with shock, jaw dropping open. Move over to Marty, who looks over Doc's shoulder and has a similar reaction.)

MARTY: Holy shit! This is heavy!

DOC: Great Scott!

(Move back to Santa, who waves at them.)

SANTA: Ho ho ho, that's all right! I'm not in a hurry yet! Merry Christmas Dr. Brown, Marty!

(He turns and shakes the reins. The sleigh flies out of sight. Cut to inside the DeLorean. Doc and Marty stare after the sleigh for a moment. Then Doc slowly turns to stare at Marty, still shocked.)

DOC: Was that –?

(Marty can only shrug. Both turn to look at audience.)

DOC AND MARTY: (shrugging and smiling) HAPPY HOLIDAYS, EVERYBODY!


End file.
